Goodnight
by Dr.NeverWrong
Summary: hikigaya walks yukinoshita home after school, while yuigahama being upset. Why ?


"Ok ,bye…" said Yuigahama, in an unusually low voice followed by her face looking down.

"See you tomorrow," said Yukinoshita before we walk to the opposite of where Yuigahama is going .

Snow is starting to go down, it's getting late. I, Hikigaya Hachiman currently walking the same path as the popular girl of the campus. Since the snow is quite heavy, I can not go home with a bike and if we don't hurry we'll miss the train. Of course as a lazy potato I am-I'm not intending to walk her home, but it seems as a gentleman I am, I should.

* * *

"…" I let out a sigh as we walk on the sidewalk of our beloved city

"What's wrong ?" She asked as she turn her gaze on me with a look of concern

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, it doesn't sound like it's nothing" She said as she put her sight back to the front

"Seeing the snow makes you feel like it's Christmas already, doesn't it ?"

"In time of Christmas where any 'normal' people would celebrate with stupid noises and santa costumes. Just by thinking about it I'm already tired." I continued

"Oh, you just said yourself that you aren't normal. That's a very good progress for my first request by Hiratsuka sensei" Said the girl, teasing me

"Oh yes, in fact I am very progres- Oh what do you know, we're here" Slowing our steps because the station is now only few steps away.

There's so little people here, huh, weird. Now that I realized it, the city was already quite deserted. Gotta go home fast, I might just missed the news about today's weather . Must be heavy snow.

I stepped on the train after Yukinoshita, and wow the seats are free. Although there's annoying looking guy though at the other end of the carriage, good thing he wears headsets _and_ singing _out loud_. I took a seat away from that guy and followed by Yukinoshita, slightly brushing my hand with her soft small hand. She's been quiet lately, I wonder what's going on with her and Yuigahama. But I better be spectator on this, don't get involved Hachiman my boy. So the whole train ride was a complete silence after that guy went off the train on his stop.

* * *

The train stopped and announcing the place we're at, before opening the doors

"Here's my stop" Said Yukinoshita as she rose from her seat, and so I followed her gesture.

And with a confused look she asked, "What are you doing ?"

"Be grateful I'm walking you home" As I walk in front , not giving her a look

"But won't you miss the next train then ?" She asked while catching up to me

"No, there's still time"

"If you say so" She said with her lips forming a small smile. And catching my attention-

"Hey ,are you cold ? Your face is red" I wonder , since her ears and nose are also red

"Quit worrying , I'm fine" Calling off my concern

We walk in silence after that. The pathways are starting to light up, illuminating the city. Christmas lights were also has been put up by the local neighborhood. As we walk in the lights, I can't seemingly to remove my gaze from her. Her black long silky hair blown by the cold wind, her damp black eyes, her white skin and the scarf covering her nape. With the rhyme of our steps are reaching my ears and nothing else.

But slowly, the footsteps are getting slower and weaker.

And so

Yukino Yukinoshita … fell on me

"Oi! are you okay ?"I Asked in panic, she did not answer however. You said you were just fine a while ago young lady !

And so, I had to carry her on my back-*sigh … to her room

And here we are, finally in her apartment. Slowly I lay her on the couch, I'm not so daring to go into her room. Putting my hand on her forehead to check if she has a fever or just plain cold. BURNING HOT, the ice queen is no longer cold i repeat not cold-it's hot.

I took off my jacket and put it on her, since I don't know where in her apartment to get a blanket ! Anyhow, I'm getting your warm water because of what had happened.

I let out another sigh … "Now what do I do, I missed the train"

"HOW am I going to get HOME" I stressed out as I stood up

"Well , I'll be going then . Take care" I said to the powerless Yukinoshita after caressing her face with my cold hands

Just after I turned around I felt a little tug on my shirt "Stay…" she said weakly

I can't, Komachi's waiting for meeee, I thought but the grip of her just wouldn't let me go.

might just as well stayed a bit longer after the snowstorm to get calm. And so I sat on the carpet in front of the couch she was laying on because she has a very strong grip for a _sick_ person.

* * *

Oh I fell asleep, it's midnight. but my body felt warm, I noticed that she must've woken up and put a blanket on me. And on the table, there lies my phone with hundreds of texts and missed calls on the lock screen. Of course they're from my sweet little sister, onii-chan fell asleep and didn't inform youuu that i might just as well spending the night here. But i can't tell her that, she'll be worried sick!

Komachi : [Onii-chan ! Reply ! T^T]

Komachi : [I know you've always looks dead, but are you dead ? O.O*] Onii-chan is hurt

Hachiman : [I'm staying at a friends' house for the night]

And so i lock my phone and checking Yukinoshita's fever. Putting my, now warm hands on her forehead. The fact that her temperature had already gone down makes me feel at ease

"Goodnight " I said in a whisper after giving a peck on the sleeping beauty's forehead. And that made her, Yukinoshita Yukino, my girlfriend smiled in her sleep .As if she heard that.


End file.
